


Important

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Dates [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Dates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551037
Kudos: 28





	Important

Time was never a problem between the three of you. When the three of you entered your relationship, many people warned you, you would never find time for each other. Especially given your line of work. But the three of you had proved everyone wrong. You were all alive and even if aliens were invading the planet you made sure to have a date night every week.  
It didn’t matter what was happening or where you were in the world the three of you had date night on Friday and that was what happened. Everyone, including the team, knew not to disturb you three on date night in fear of Natasha or Tony or what you would do, but also because most of the time you weren’t even in the country.

It was finally the night. The three of you had been seeing each other for months, but you still hadn’t gone on a proper date. The three of you had gone on a few one-on-one dates, but you hadn’t gone on a date with all three of you yet.  
That wasn’t to say you hadn’t tried to, you had, but the three of you lived busy lives and it seemed every time you planned for the three of you to go out something came up. From matters with Stark Industries, to missions, meetings and other obligations that came with being the three of you.  
The three of you had decided no more. No more interruptions, no more failed dates, no more. You’d warned anyone who attempted to interrupt, or ruin tonight would be met with swift retaliation. Not one person needed the three of you to finish the threat, they all knew it would be wise to heed this warning.  
That night Natasha and you got ready together and at seven you both climbed into the elevator and went up to Tony’s floor.  
“You look gorgeous, Y/N.” Natasha complimented, pulling you into her arms.  
“Not as gorgeous as you.” You argued, smiling up at the woman. Natasha leaned down and kissed you deeply. The two of kissed deeply, not even acknowledging the ding of the elevator arriving.  
“Well, this is a pleasant sight.” Tony whistled. You and Natasha broke away to look at the smirking man who was holding two glasses of red wine. “And I thought welcoming you with the good wine was going to make the night.”  
“It’s not going to ruin it.” Natasha said, grabbing you by the hand and leading you out of the elevator. She took a glass from Tony and kissed him just as deeply as she had you.  
“Glad to know.” He said, once they broke apart. Tony grabbed you by the other hand and pulled you into his chest. Leaning down he repeated Natasha’s actions, when the two of you pulled apart, he handed you the other glass.  
“You both look stunning.” He complimented, leading you both over to the couch.  
“You don’t look too bad yourself, Tony.” You replied, watching Tony start to light some candles.  
“Oh, I know.” He said smugly with a smirk. “Make yourselves comfortable, I’ve got dinner handled.”  
“Dinner?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at the man. “Did Mr. Stark actually make dinner, all by himself? Natasha, I believe we should feel honored.” You jested, getting a chuckle out of the red head.  
“Laugh it up you two.” Tony said, shaking his head. “But you won’t be laughing when you actually taste, what I’ve made for the two of you.” He added, setting plates on the table in front of you.  
“We’ll wait for the food before we make any judgements, Stark.” Natasha said, taking a sip of her wine. It turns out Tony was a good cook. He was a fantastic cook.  
“Holy shit, Tony.” You moaned. “This is fantastic.”  
“Next time you make a sound like that it won’t be because of food.” Natasha quipped, sharing a smirk with Tony.  
“We’re eating, Tash.” You complained, mock glaring at the woman.  
“We’re talking about a kind of eating.” Tony shrugged, making Natasha laugh and you roll your eyes.  
“You two are gross.” You sighed, taking another bite of the meal Tony made.  
“You love us.” Natasha said, leaning over to kiss your cheek.  
“Jury’s still out on that.” You smirked, Tony reached over and pinched you on the ribs causing you to yelp and shuffle closer to Natasha. The three of you continued to eat your lovely dinner, flirting up a storm, until the food was gone, and the candles began to dim.  
“The night is still young.” Natasha commented as the three of you were tangled on the couch. “We could stick around for a while.” She added suggestively.  
“Romanoff, I like the way you think.” Tony said, standing from the couch. Tony helped you both off the couch and led you both into the bedroom. Your first date night turned into date morning.

“Tony, I don’t like this.” Natasha sighed from somewhere next to you. Tony had picked what you would be doing for date night tonight and he had decided to keep it a surprise by blindfolding the two of you. Only the feel of Natasha’s hand in yours and Tony’s hand on one of your shoulders kept you from panicking.  
“Yeah, Tony, I’m with Nat on this one. It’s creepy.” You added, looking over your shoulder, presumably, at your boyfriend.  
“I promise you both, you’re going to love this.” Said boyfriend assured. He continued walking the two f you both forward until he suddenly stopped. “Okay, don’t take your blindfolds off yet. I’ve got to make a few finishing touches.”  
“Tony, if we take these off and there’s some 50 shades of grey shit in front of us, the only one who will be touching your dick is you.” Natasha warned, squeezing your hand.  
“I know, I know.” Tony said, from somewhere in front of you. “You’ve said it before and believe it or not I do listen.” He added, voice coming closer. “Alright let’s get these off you two.”  
He pulled the blindfolds off you both and stepped to the side. The three of you were in the Tower’s gun range where Tony had set up the guns as well as a table set with wine and cakes.  
“We get to play with weapons on date night.” Natasha said excitedly, jumping slightly. “I knew there was a reason we let you plan these things, Tony.” She said, kissing him before running over to the set-up guns.  
“Also, because you bring the good wine.” You added, wrapping your arm around his waist. “Thank you, babe.” You said, kissing him.  
“You’re welcome Y/N.” He said as you both pulled apart. “Let’s sit down while Natasha plays with her toys.”  
“Not toys, deadly weapons.” She corrected, not looking up from the guns. You and Tony smiled at the happy red-head and sat down at the small table. The date was fun, Natasha played with guns and helped the two of you with your aim, and you and Tony enjoyed some tasty pastries and red wine.  
“Okay, both of you sit.” Tony said, grabbing a tray from the side as Natasha was fixing your stance. “It’s time for dessert.”  
“Are you talking about dessert, or dessert?” Natasha asked, sipping from a glass of wine. “Because with you it could mean either.”  
“Normal dessert.” Tony said, placing the tray on the table and raising his hands in innocence. “For now.” He added with a wink.  
“Ooh, Tony, this looks amazing.” You complimented, licking your lips at the sight of the cake in front of you. It was a beautiful, blue, frosted square cake. “Have you been playing chef again?”  
“Normally I would claim credit for this, but I had some help with this one.” Tony said. “It’s really special actually, it opens like a box. Look.” He added, lifting the top of the cake and putting it to the side.  
“Holy shit.” Natasha gasped as the lid came off. You covered your mouth in shock at the same time and grabbed Natasha’s hand in your other. Inside the cake box were two rings.  
“N/N, Tasha, I could give you both a really long speech, but to hell with it. It’s been two years and I love the both of you. I don’t want to lose you so, let’s get married.” Tony said, kneeling in front of you both. “What’d you say?”  
“Fuck yes!” You exclaimed, jumping up from the chair.  
“Of course!” Natasha cheered, coming to a stand not even a second after you.  
“Thank fuck.” Tony sighed in relief, standing and pulling the two of you into an embrace. “I was slightly nervous you’d say no, but then I remembered I was asking and you two love me for some reason.”  
“That is correct.” You said, kissing the underside of his jaw.  
“Y/N was right. It’s the wine.” Natasha joked, kissing first him and then you.  
“Well if you two are only with me for the wine, then I promise to always have the good wine on ice.” Tony promised with a smirk.  
“Put that in your vows.” Natasha said, nodding at him. “But for now, I believe that we should head upstairs and celebrate this” She suggested, getting grins from the two of you.  
“We’ll definitely celebrate but first I believe I have to do something first.” Tony said, pulling out of the hug and grabbing the rings. He set them on both yours and Natasha’s fingers and kissed the both of you.  
“What are we waiting for?” You asked, grabbing both your lover’s hands. “Let’s go celebrate.”

The three of you had been married for six months and they had been a wonderful six months. The three of you were still busy as always, Tony’s company was working on things to fix the world, the three f you were trying to save the world and keep your relationship strong.  
After a long week of saving the world it was finally date night.  
“Mr. Stark, I believe we asked you to keep your eyes closed.” Natasha said, narrowing her eyes as she saw him peeking through his.  
“I’m sorry, Mrs. Stark, but surprises make me nervous.” He said, closing his eyes tightly, the last time someone surprised me I was in Vegas and covered in glitter.”  
“You’re the one who let Rhodey plan your bachelor party.” You reminded the man, placing glasses on the table. “You wanted to be surprised and he did surprise you.”  
“But glitter?” Tony whined, shaking his head. “That is the one substance we should be saving the world from.”  
“You’re not wrong there.” Natasha snorted, taking some bowls out of your hands and putting them on the table. “Glitter is hell.”  
“You two are so dramatic sometimes.” You said, rolling your eyes at the two. “And Tash, when have you ever been around glitter?”  
“Lila made a card for our wedding remember.” She said. “I opened the thing and had a lap full of glitter.” She explained, wrinkling her nose slightly.  
“To be fair, it was a pretty card.” You told her, smiling as her nose crinkled more.  
“Are you both almost done yet?” Tony asked, shifting from one foot to another. “Because now I’m worried you’ve got glitter.”  
“We’re done you baby.” Natasha said, grabbing you by the waist and holding you at her side. Tony slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the sight before him. You and Natasha were dolled up in black dresses and behind you were bowls of chips, glasses of beer and a table set with cards and poker chips.  
“We figured we could have a poker night.” Natasha explained, smirking at Tony’s shocked face. “Regular poker, some blackjack and maybe even some strip poker.”  
“I love you two.” Tony said, moving over to the two of you. “Have I ever said that?”  
“Once or twice.” Natasha shrugged, smirking at the man. He pulled the two of you into his arms and kissed you both softly.  
“I love you.” He said pulling back and smiling at the two of you. “Both of you.”  
“Love you too, Tony.” You both chorused. The two of you shifted your hold on Tony and wrapped your arms around one of his.  
“Now let’s play some poker, you two.” Natasha said, pulling Tony towards a seat.  
“Now which version do you want to start with?” You asked, beginning to deal the cards. “Normal, Texas hold ‘em, blackjack or….”  
“Strip.” Tony cut in with a smirk. “Let’s start with strip poker.”  
“How did I know you would pick that?” Natasha asked, rolling her eyes fondly. “Alright, I’m dealing because I don’t trust Tony not to cheat and no offence Y/N, but you suck honey.”  
“I’m going to win this, Nat. Just you watch.” You said, narrowing your eyes at the smirking red head. Natasha and Tony only chuckled at you as Nat dealt the cards.  
“How am I losing?” You moaned, after losing yet another round. Natasha was winning with Tony attempting to make it a close call, but you were losing and by a lot.  
“Like Nat said, you suck at cards babe.” Tony said, smirking at you. “There’s no way you’re going to win Y/N.” He added.  
“Okay then.” You started, looking between the two. “If I win this hand, then that’s it, game over. You two strip and we have some fun.” You continued, wiggling your eyebrows suggestively.  
“And if you lose?” Natasha asked.  
“We all strip and have some fun.” You stated, shrugging. “Either way it’s a win-win.”  
“I can live with that.” Tony said, turning to you. “Show us your cards babe.” To the two’s surprise, you won the round.  
“Now for my prize. Lose the garments, darlings.” You smirked and not to your surprise neither your husband nor wife looked mad at losing the game.

The three of you always found time for date night and you remembered most of them, but you all remembered the big dates. The important ones.


End file.
